A curse between us
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: yaoi Camus y Milo se ven enfrentados por sus maestros, y ahora debes herir a la única persona que quieren


Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla, mientras la visión se tornaba borrosa, estrechaba sus ojos tratando de que las imágenes se enfocasen, finalmente un suspiro abandonó sus labios, mientras observaba como el otro chico frente a él permanecía sentado en el piso, cansado tanto o más que él e igual de maltrecho. Sin embargo éste buscó ponerse de pie, usando sus brazos para impulsarse, enfrentándole, y aunque pensaba que ya no podría sorprenderse, no contaba con el dolor que le causaría ver esa fría mirada en los ojos azules del otro. Ya una vez había logrado flanquear las defensas de éste, y ahora estaba parado frente al otro, ambos castigados no solamente por el sol griego que inclemente les azoraba, sino también por el destino que les jugaba tan malas tretas.

El olor metálico de la sangre le mareaba aún más, ya no estaba seguro si era suya o de él, pero poco importaba, sólo deseaba terminar eso pronto, olvidarse de esas sonrisas del pasado, de todos los momentos que con anterioridad habían compartido y mandarlo todo a la tumba con ese chico. Porque por mucho que lo quisiera, el deseo de vivir era superior en él. Después de todo era un escorpión, y por mucho que quisieran pisotearlo el orgullo y el instinto le llevaban a buscar la vida.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras levantaba su mano izquierda dado que la diestra estaba lastimada en demasía, sonrío con ironía, ese francés del demonio le había roto el brazo derecho creyendo que así vencería, el muy ingenuo pensaba que así ya no podría atacar. Era obvio que no lo conocía tanto como el mismo había creído porque de haberlo sabido le habría tenido que romper ambos brazos. Una sensación lastimaba su garganta por lo que tosió, y observó con ya poca alarma que lo que salía de su boca seguía siendo ese líquido carmesí. Entrecerró sus ojos buscando calmarse, buscando asestar el que quizás sería el único golpe.

Ya había descansado bastante, mientras observaba como el galo buscaba ponerse de pie a la par, tratando de colocarse en la posición adecuada, al mirarle supo que al fin el aprendiz de Acuario comenzaba a tomarlo en serio, ya no sería un polvo de diamantes como hasta ahora, esta posición sólo podía ser de su última técnica. Sonrió con acritud mientras levantaba su mano, Antares era su único recurso. Bien podría haber usado su restricción, pero consideraba que al haberla empleado ya, Camus podría esquivar su efecto.

Todo había empezado mal, ese combate no estaba planeado, pero repentinamente habían sido llamados por sus maestros, aún recordaba la sensación de que eso era irreal, de que era imposible que le pidieran matar a Camus, porque de eso se trataba, era bien sabido que debía combatir contra su maestro para obtener la armadura de Escorpio, pero cuando escuchó que ambos habían decidido que sus pupilos combatieran entre ellos, Milo creyó que debía ser un error y no había duda do en expresarlo.

-No es posible maestro, ¿qué me importa a mi Camus? Se supone que debemos combatir nosotros dos-.

La única respuesta había sido que debían de vencer sus debilidades, lo que significaba que sus maestros consideraban al aprendiz de la otra casa como una debilidad en su propio discípulo, y probablemente, que habían descubierto la relación entre ambos. Si bien era cierto que ninguno de los dos nunca había cometido falta alguna en sus deberes por estar con el otro. De hecho habían hecho cuanto habían podido por mantener su relación como un secreto, el más valioso secreto habido.

Sabía que debía ser fuerte y que pese a guardar un sentimiento de ternura hacia el futuro Acuario, ante todo estaba su deber de vencer a su maestro y convertirse en el siguiente santo de Escorpio. Por lo que al observar el impasible y marcial rostro del portador de la que esperaba fuera su armadura, el rostro de tez trigueña simplemente asintió, caminando hasta llegar donde se encontraba Camus, sonriendo con displicencia.

-Espero que no te moleste salir lastimado Camus ¿tienes algún inconveniente con que trate de eliminarte?-

Le miró un instante sorprendido, pero como entendiendo le miró con altivez.

-Si a ti no te molesta que yo te deje inservible no veo el problema Milo-.

Sin mirarse más salieron de aquel lugar, buscando el modo de calmarse porque por mucho que quisieran evitarlo no podrían salir bien parados de esa. Ninguno de los dos se dejaría ganar, por mucho afecto que hubiese, por mucha confianza y hermandad. No pudieron hablar más, sus maestros les vigilaban incesantemente, impidiendo toda posible comunicación entre ambos templos. Pero no hacía falta realmente, por lo que tratando de dejar de lado los recuerdos, cada uno se alistaba para ese día en el que uno debía de terminar la vida del otro para poder cumplir con su deber. A ninguno se le ocurrió preguntar si no afectaría perder a un aprendiz de Santo de oro de un modo tan necio, porque pese que en ocasiones les trataran como menos que humanos, la verdad era que cada uno, al menos a estas alturas era sumamente valioso, una inversión de tiempo que no podían permitirse perder en un enfrentamiento sin sentido.

Todo había iniciado mucho antes de que cualquiera pudiese recordar con claridad. Eran niños ciertamente, niños que vivían en el orfanato de la ciudad. Milo en ese entonces ya no recordaba de dónde venía, lo único que conservaba en su mente era la imagen de una mujer joven sonriendo mientras el llamaba Milo era lo que repetía esa mujer mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver a su hijo. Por su parte Camus era un niño serio y aislado, un pequeño misterioso, poco sabían los demás, incluyendo a los que les cuidaban, del motivo verdadero de su aparente seriedad. Fue Milo el que se percato de cierto aire abstraído, de lo vacío de su mirada cuando de hablaban, y ciertamente creyó que quizás era sordo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de su error.

Se acercó y le hablo suavemente, lentamente y aún así vio que el niño hacía esfuerzos, mas perdía interés después. No entendía el por qué se sentía atraído a ese otro niño, pero finalmente un día ocurrió algo que no esperaba, por algún motivo decidió tomar la mano del otro, colocándola sobre su propio pecho.

"Milo" pronunció lentamente para después poner su mano en el pecho del niño de ojos azules, mirándole interrogante, el niño pareció entender entreabriendo sus labios le imitó con suavidad "Camus". Y fue entonces que poco a poco Milo le enseñó griego al niño cuyo idioma materno era extraño, dulce y con un sonsonete curioso. Al poco tiempo ambos ya aprendían mutuamente las palabras del otro, a veces creando su propio idioma entre sonrisas y mirada significativas. Ni siquiera su llegada al Santuario o la separación sufrida al ser asignados a distintos maestros pudo cambiar eso.

Habían crecido juntos, siempre en cómplice silencio, a veces Milo pensaba que nada podría ir mal entre ellos y era en momentos como esos en los que por alguna razón Camus parecía distanciarse, una vez dejó de hablarle por semanas, sólo para enterrase después de que el motivo había sido lo que el francés consideraba una excesiva confianza entre él y el aprendiz de Leo.

-Camus ¿qué sucede? No me estás haciendo caso desde hace días… ¿por qué te molestaste?-

-No estoy molesto y si no te estuviera haciendo caso no te estaría contestando-.

Milo tomó el brazo del otro enfrentándole con un semblante molesto, observando como los labios delgados del sucesor de Acuario se torcían sutilmente.

-¿Lo ves? Cuando estás molestos tuerces al boca Camus, además me estabas contestando pero no me estabas viendo a los ojos, siempre que te molestas evitas verme y cuando me acerco a ti levantas la barbilla como viendo por encima del hombro-.

Al percatarse de lo bien que lo conocía Milo, a Camus sólo el resto observarlo sin expresión, elevando sus hombros.

-Te estoy viendo y ya te dije que no estoy molesto-.

-Y ya te dije que sí lo estás y hasta que no me digas que te molesta no me voy a despegar de ti-.

Camus sonrió para sí mismo, preguntándose si eso sería cierto y si así quizás podría dejar de sentirse molesto de ver a Leo con Milo, no deseaba analizar qué rea lo que le molestaba de verlos juntos, pero cierto sentimiento de abandono parecía no desear dejarlo en paz.

-Es por Aioria ¿cierto?-

Permaneció en silencio, bajando su rostro tratando de evadir la perforante mirada turquesa.

Milo había hecho un esfuerzo por no reír ante la clara demostración de celos por parte de su mejor amigo, y desde ese día habían hecho el pacto de no volver a permitir que los silencios se malinterpretaran de ese modo. Y así había sido, eran como hermanos, y no importaba si los maestros de ambos de tanto en tanto fruncían el ceño ante aquella amistad que consideraban demasiado cercana como para ser algo correcto, peor poco podían hacer hasta que ambos jóvenes cometieron un error producto de su ímpetu adolescente.

Parecía una broma del destino, pero todo se debía quizás a que pese a guardar silencio ambos no habían podido controlar del todo los cambios y emociones que esa tarde había traído consigo. ¿Y cómohabíainiciado el asunto? Bastante sencillo, la adolescencia es una etapa crítica de todo joven y para alguien que no cuenta con la guía de un adulto en esos aspectos las dificultades se acentúan. Si bien Milo contaba con un maestro de criterio amplio, el hombre simplemente le había comprado varios libros distintos acerca de sexualidad y de artes amatorias cuya finalidad el menor no entendía bien.

Por otra parte Camus realmente no contaba con las mismas herramientas, su maestro era un hombre reservado que no había visto más allá de su discípulo, nunca había reparado realmente en que el niño pronto dejaba de serlo para dar paso a un joven cuyas inquietudes no podían ser calladas con los duros ejercicios. Las noches eran terribles para él tanto así que en una ocasión había ido a buscar a su amigo al octavo templo. Al que se había introducido con toda su habilidad para evitar ser descubierto por el santo de Escorpio.

*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ FIN CHAPTER 1 ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~


End file.
